Here In Your Arms
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt expects to be lonely when he makes the move to Rosewood. Lonely is the last thing he is when he meets the man of his dreams and four girls who change his life. Set in Season 1 of PLL, no Hanna/Sean.
1. The Welcoming Committee

Here in Your Arms

**Kurt expects to be lonely when he makes the move to Rosewood. Lonely is the last thing he is when he meets the man of his dreams and four girls who change his life. Set in Season 1 of PLL, no Hanna/Sean. **

**The time is out of proportion in this. Kurt is a sophomore but Karofsky is a junior. The assault happened in Kurt's sophomore year, but in Karofsky's junior year.**

* * *

Chapter One- The Welcoming Committee

Burt Hummel had finally snapped when Kurt confessed the story of Karofsky and the death threat and the sexual assault. He didn't want Kurt in Lima anymore. Kurt had reluctantly agreed, although his goodbye to Rachel was very emotional and they both cried into the early hours of the morning. He promised to Skype her lots though, and she promised to send him an MP3 of her next Sectionals solo. Their last sleepover together was an emotional one, that's for sure.

But Kurt was here now. In Rosewood. Where instead of smelling Lima's musty odours, he was greeted with flowery scents and fresh bakeries. Kurt had purchased a small apartment near Hollis college, so he'd be going to Rosewood High until he graduated. He was a sophomore, so he still had a while to go, but he was hoping that Rosewood High would be a little better than McKinley High. Although, in Kurt's opinion, anything was better than McKinley High. He was driving around Rosewood, trying to get a feel of the neighbourhoods when he saw four girls whispering outside of a grand white house. They looked like they were in the know about Rosewood, and he needed somebody to tell him where everything is, so Kurt went to talk to them.

They noticed him as soon as the car door shut.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, I just moved here from Ohio. Is there any chance you could direct me to Rosewood High?" Kurt asked very politely, not nervous about talking to new people.

A tall brunette smiled and waved shortly.

"Hey, I'm Spencer Hastings." She extended her long hand for a shake, which Kurt gracefully accepted.

"Aria Montgomery." A short girl greeted warmly.

"I'm Emily. Emily Fields." A dark, athletic girl said coolly.

"And I'm Hanna Marin. Can I just say, you're probably the most fashionable guy to ever walk the streets of Rosewood? Your Marc Jacobs outfit looks fabulous!" Hanna complimented excitedly.

"Thank you, Hanna. It was a parting gift from my best friend. Anyway, about Rosewood High?" Kurt pressed, though glad to stop and chat, especially with people so fashion-forward like him.

"Oh yeah, we go there too. How about give you a ride tomorrow just so you know the route?" Emily suggested kindly. Kurt looked shocked at the nice treatment by virtual strangers.

"If that's not too much trouble…" Kurt trailed off.

"It's no biggie. We always ride together anyway. I know I'd like to get to know you better." Spencer jumped in. She seemed pretty intense, but caring by her first impression.

Aria's phone buzzed rudely whilst Spencer was speaking. She looked at the text and gasped quietly, causing Hanna to look over her shoulder and bite her lip.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, everything's just fine. Great, even."

"Oh, alright. Anyway, I need to get back to my apartment to clean and things like that. Thank you very much for your kindness. Oh, here's my address." Kurt extracted a ready-made card with his address on it and handed it to Emily, the driver of the four.

"That's okay. I'll pick you up at about eight?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kurt waved goodbye and started his car again. Making his way back home, he pondered over what just happened. _I've just made four friends simply because I saw them on the sidewalk. I wonder what that text message was about, though. Oh well, everybody has their secrets. _

As Kurt would come to learn, that was Rosewood's tagline.

Waking up brightly the next morning, at about six thirty, Kurt thought of his first day and what it would be like. _At least I won't be alone. I have Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna to help me through the day. _

Putting his many folders and notebooks into his messenger bag, Kurt checked the time. Seven fifteen. He had a while until Emily was swinging by to pick him up. He booted up his laptop and decided to check his email. _One new email: Unknown. _

Frowning, Kurt clicked 'Open' and read his email.

_Congratulations, Kurt Hummel! _

_You are the newest member of Rosewood! You'll love it here. It has everything you could want. It has tons of lies and secrets, and I'm sure you come with a few of your own! Well, I'll be here to make your life…more interesting and learn all of your secrets. _

_Love _

_-A _

_PS: The four girls spell trouble. _

Kurt had dealt with his fair share of bullies, going to McKinley, but nothing anonymous. He had no idea who this A was, but hopefully one of the girls would know. The PS included them in it. He didn't know why they were trouble, but he wasn't about to leave the four first friends he'd made in Rosewood purely based on an anonymous tip from a random spammer.

Kurt was unable to reply to the email, as his laptop simply wouldn't allow it. He ran a shaking hand down his face and began to pace until a knock at the door startled him. _That's probably Emily. _

A smiling Emily did greet him, a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"These are for you. A welcome to the neighbourhood. I figured that a fashionable guy like you would appreciate flowers more than anything else so I stopped by on my way here." Emily gave Kurt the flowers and he trotted happily to put them in some water.

"Thank you so much, Emily. You shouldn't have!" Kurt chuckled.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Emily said, her tone more shaky now.

"Of course, anything."

"Kurt. I don't mean to be stereotypical, but are you gay?"

Kurt sighed.

"Yes, Emily. I'm gay. How did you know? Was I too obvious?"

"W-Well."

"I'm joking, Em. I know I am very conspicuous. I am not going to change who I am to hide who I am, you know?"

"Well, that's kind of what I needed to speak with you about."

"Emily, do you think you might—?"

"I don't know! I come from this righteous family where everything is perfect and if something or someone is out of place, it's shoved to the side like waste. I can't be that person."

"I get them, but you can't be who you're not. If you think you might be bisexual, or a lesbian, embrace it. Sure, it's difficult coming to terms with things, but it beats hiding who you are all the time." Kurt soothed, leading Emily to a seat.

"You're right. But I just don't know. There's this girl Maya St Germaine who just does things to my brain that I can't handle. One minute I'm attracted to her and the next I'm thinking it's wrong and I'm pushing her away but she's my friend and I hate doing that to her but I just can't face coming to terms with things." Emily ranted, sobbing into Kurt's chest. It was a very strange way to acquaint, but this girl needed help.

"I'm sorry. This is weird. We've only just met and I'm telling you things I haven't even told the other girls. I just thought you'd understand better."

"I do. I really do. Now, come on, dry those eyes Emily Fields. I think you just need to be a little selfish and not think about what your family might think and just think about you. Who are _you_? You're all that matters in this. I've been at your stage, and it's the worst part. Apart from the…" Kurt mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get going for the other three. I am quite excited for my first day. Does this school have a Glee Club?"

"A what?"

"I'll take that as a no. Doesn't matter."

"Okay."

The two turned up at Hanna's house, then Aria's and then Spencer's. When they were all settled in the car, Kurt spoke up.

"Guys. Can I ask you something?"

Hanna turned down the radio where Hung_ Up _by Madonna was playing loudly.

"Sure."

"Do you know anybody who goes by the alias of 'A'? I got a somewhat threatening email from somebody addressing themselves as A this morning."

"Kurt, are you serious? A has been doing the same to us."

Spencer briefly launched into the explanation of Alison (leaving out the Jenna Thing) and everything that happened at the funeral and such.

"Oh God, that sounds horrible. She sounds awesome—sounded awesome. That must be awful to deal with. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just sad for you all. I can't even imagine what it must be like."

"Well here we are. Rosewood High." Emily pointed out.

Kurt's excitement and nervousness rose significantly.

"Meet us for lunch in cafeteria, Kurt. One of us will be there straight away…no names. Spencer." Hanna laughed.

"Okay, I like to be places early!"

"Don't worry, I have the same thing. I'll hang back a little though to give you time to get in there first, Spencer." Kurt nudged her lightly. "Well, goodbye!" Kurt chirpily trotted up the steps and begun his first day at Rosewood. Meanwhile, the girls lingered in front of the school to talk.

"What do you think this means? Why is Kurt getting messages from A?" Aria put it out there.

"I have no idea. I think we should protect him from this. As far as he's concerned, he's one of us now. We're in this together, aren't we?" Spencer said.

"Spencer's right. I like Kurt; he seems too nice to be destroyed by A." Emily joined in.

"He's fashionable." Hanna said shortly.

"Nice, Hanna." Aria made a disapproving face.

Kurt's face, however, was blank as he trudged through the school. He was getting strange looks from everyone. He was a newbie, the fresh meat who needed to be integrated into the school's food chain. His friends seemed to give him a little boost up the ladder, but his freshness and clothing pushed him down several rungs.

"Um, excuse me." A male voice rang out, kicking Kurt out of his reverie.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Kurt said, dazed.

"That's my locker you stopped in front of." The guy said. Kurt got a proper look at him. He was beautiful. Those piercing yet lovely eyes that stared into his own made Kurt feel like he was floating on Cloud Nine.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm Kurt Hummel. I just moved from Ohio." Kurt greeted, extending a hand.

"Sean Ackard. Welcome to Rosewood High. You'll enjoy it here, I think. What do you have first period?"

"English."

"Me too! I'll see you there, Kurt Hummel."

"Bye Sean." Kurt parted ways with Sean who opened his locker. Kurt couldn't help but feel transfixed to this boy. It was something different than what he had previously felt for Finn back in Ohio. This was fresh and exciting. Kurt suddenly couldn't wait for English.

After homeroom, Kurt discovered the boys' toilets. They were miles cleaner than the stys at McKinley, and much whiter, too. He found himself staring into the mirror, fully checking his appearance. At McKinley, he would be keeping one eye on the door, ready for a Neanderthal to come bursting in at any moment, taking him back to the dumpster, 'where he belonged'.

Kurt thought he'd only be a couple of minutes, but he found himself late to the lesson. Only by a few minutes and the teacher waved him away. He was an attractive young man, Mr Fitz was his name. Kurt slipped into a seat next to Aria. It was one of two seats available. Kurt found himself looking for Sean. He wasn't here. That meant he was late. And would have to take the seat next to Kurt. Right?

Sure enough, Sean Ackard quietly opened the door to first period English where Mr Fitz waved him away like he did Kurt. Sean slipped into the seat next to Kurt. He spotted the slender boy and dazzled him with a wide smile. Kurt grinned back and turned to Mr Fitz, who was speaking about 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Kurt loved the book, and he read it for pleasure a lot before high school. He knew it inside out. He had a feeling he was going to love English even more than usual this year. Mr Fitz wasn't bad to look at, either. He had boyish charm, and Aria seemed to be thinking the same. She was a little more entranced by the teacher than Kurt was.

When Mr Fitz ordered that they work with their 'elbow partners', Kurt was thrilled to discover that Sean was his. They had shuffled their desks closer to one another, and the closeness was exhilarating for Kurt.

"So, Kurt, where in Ohio did you move from?" Sean asked after stating that he knew the book as well as Kurt did.

"Lima. It's very small."

"Oh, one of my cousin's friends lives there. I think his name is Finn."

Kurt gave a little squeak.

"You know him? Were you friends?"

"Yeah. Yeah I know him. No we weren't friends. He used to bully me."

"What? Finn Hudson? From what Dan tells me, he's a pretty cool guy. I used to think so. Not anymore. Anybody who bullies anybody is an awful person." Sean ranted.

"Well, yeah."

"Why did he bully you?"

"Because…because I'm gay."

"Oh. Oh, cool. I mean, not cool that he bullied you, but cool because I've never had a gay friend before." Sean said, suddenly getting a little hot under the collar. He caught Hanna's eye. She seemed to be listening in to the whole conversation. He gestured 'religious' to him and Kurt frowned. If he was religious, why was he cool with Kurt being gay? Maybe Rosewood was different…it certainly seemed it.

"We're…friends?"

"Of course we are, dummy. Why would you think we weren't?"

"It's just surreal. I didn't have many guy friends back in Lima."

"Well they're crazy and it's their loss as far as I'm concerned."

Mr Fitz approached them.

"Have you two actually done the task?"

"Uh, no Mr Fitz." Sean said coolly.

"Well fine, but I want it in by Monday." It was Thursday.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward. I wonder what's got him all narky." Kurt pondered aloud. Mr Fitz didn't hear him, but Sean chuckled.

"First week drama, I guess. Well anyway, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get the task done. We could meet up tonight and get it over and done with. How about my place? We can go straight after school if you're not busy."

"Sure, I would love to."

"Cool. Meet me by my locker, since you already know where that is." He winked at Kurt who inhaled shakily.

"Okay."

The bell rang and class was dismissed.

Kurt's first hour at Rosewood High was going smoothly.

It's a shame the rest of his time there didn't follow suit.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting this now and I will finish it soon. I love Pretty Little Liars/Glee crossovers so much! I hope everybody else does too. Monster and Cousin Kurt seem to be going steady, but I'd love for this one to rocket, since I love Sean Ackard and Kurt Hummel so much! Please review! :D **


	2. That Spark You Felt Just Now

Chapter 2- That Spark You Felt Just Now…

* * *

Lunchtime approached very quickly on Kurt's first day. He was surprised, as usually he would spend a while waiting patiently for lunchtime. Towards the end of his time at McKinley High, Kurt got used to eating his lunch alone in a bathroom stall. It was pretty miserable and he wanted out. He got his out. He couldn't help but feel bad for all of the closeted gays left at McKinley and how he had disappointed them and himself. He recalled what he had said to Emily that morning _"I think you just need to be a little selfish…" _Well maybe Kurt himself needed to be a little bit selfish and think about himself. He got hurt by Karofsky and he needed to end his time in Lima. Besides, Rosewood was a very apt replacement for the groggy, inconsequential cow town that was Lima.

By the time Kurt reached the cafeteria Spencer, of course, was already seated. She was the only one present there. In the whole cafeteria, there was one girl, sitting upright in her seat, waiting for her friends. Kurt slid into a seat directly opposite the plucky brunette and beamed.

"So, I saw you and Sean Ackard getting heated in English this morning. Anything you want to tell me?" Spencer grilled him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sean is nice to me. Not many guys are nice to me. I usually spend my time flinching when muscular jocks walk past. Sean is different. He accepts me for me." Kurt said gaily.

"I just realised something. Kurt, why exactly did you move to Rosewood?" Spencer asked quietly.

Kurt looked aghast and gulped. Spencer thought he was going to murder her for asking, but he explained.

"There was this jock called David Karofsky. He hated me. He threw me into dumpsters and would shove me into lockers and throw the occasional slushy in my face. It was all things I'd dealt with without a care before. Then, he stepped it up a notch. He…he raped me, Spencer. He said that I was disgusting for trying to 'molest and convert' him and taught me a lesson. It turned out that he just liked me but didn't want to be gay. He told me it was my fault and I deserved everything I got. Then he told me to die in that same locker room because I'd infected him and he wanted to protect everybody else in the school from my disease." Kurt explained calmly, the occasional tear springing to his eye. He dabbed his eyes with a tissue when they did. In Kurt's perspective, tears were giveaway signs that he was vulnerable. He had learned that vulnerability brought pain and suffering and heartache to the table. They were three things he didn't want in Rosewood. Finn Hudson had already maximised his walls to protect himself from the triad of emotions, but they weren't impenetrable.

Finn had tossed him around like a football, holding him when Finn himself needed somebody, but throwing him away when it could have hurt his reputation of being the straight, mean quarterback bully. In the end, that's all he was to Kurt. A bully. He played with Kurt's infatuation and manipulated the situation so it looked like Kurt was being too forward and creepy. In fact, Finn was inviting and Kurt didn't force him to do anything.

"God, Kurt, that's absolutely abhorrent! I'm certainly glad you're in Rosewood away from that psychopath, and that you potentially have Sean by your side."

"Sean is straight, Spencer. I can tell."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He and his best friend, Noel kissed last year at Noel's annual party. They were completely sober and everything. It was…exhilarating. Once you see Noel, you will know why. Trust me. I was ready to join in."

_MAYBE THERE IS HOPE, _Kurt thought to himself.

His phone buzzed and Spencer groaned.

"Can't this bitch leave you alone?"

_Cute story, Kurtie. Even though you're away from David doesn't mean you're away from your demons. I'm your very own haunting Neanderthal. _

_PS: There isn't hope. He may like you, but I'm around so you'll be breaking up before Christmas._

_Kisses bitch! _

_-A _

Kurt gasped. How did A read his mind?!

"Spencer, does A read minds?" He showed his phone to Spencer who bit her lip.

"So A is here?" Spencer glanced in every way possible, but found absolutely nothing.

The students began filing in at that point, most of them on their phones, making it almost impossible to distinguish a possible candidate for A. Aria, Hanna and Emily came bumbling towards the duo with confused faces.

"What's wrong? We could tell from over there by the door." Hanna enquired caringly.

"I got another A text." Kurt showed them.

"What's your 'cute story'? If A called it cute, I'm guessing it is absolutely horrific?" Aria rolled her eyes. Spencer nodded. Kurt bit his lip and repeated the story of his past.

Hanna's and Emily's eyes both widened simultaneously when the word 'raped' slipped out of Kurt's mouth. Aria just wrapped her small arms around Kurt's frame. At first, Kurt's body completely stiffened, but after a moment, he relaxed into Aria's embrace. He concluded his story and had all four girls trying to give him a tight hug.

"Girls, I'm okay. I'm trying to move past this. It's not easy, but at least I'm trying. Thank you for listening and being so helpful and amazing to me today. I'll have to make it up you all. How about I do makeovers this weekend?" Kurt suggested fabulously.

The girls chorused their approval and began to hastily eat their lunch.

Lunch went without a hitch. Kurt saw Sean sitting and laughing with his friends. He presumed the one sitting to his immediate right was Noel Kahn, his best friend. Rachel always sat on his right, signalling that they were best friends. He really did miss his petite Jewish friend and made a mental note to call her once he got back from Sean's telling her about his first day (without telling her about A, of course).

The end of the day arrived abruptly and Kurt found himself absent-mindedly making his way to Sean's locker. He had been there once, but he already knew where it was. His body's autopilot function took care of that for him. He wouldn't forget where he met Sean Ackard for a long time. Perhaps he wouldn't ever forget?

He waited for about two minutes before Sean's smiling face greeted him.

"Hey, Kurt. You ready?"

"I sure am!"

"Awesome! My parents are out, so we'll have the place to ourselves…" Sean trailed off, opening his locker to deposit his books. Kurt wasn't sure why this excited him as much as it did. The prospect of being alone with Sean, in his house sent tingles and shivers around his body. Kurt just hoped he didn't fall far for it all to disappear completely. Like Finn. But Finn was different. Finn just strung him along. Sean actually wanted to be friends with him. Kurt hoped for more than friends, but he would rather Sean be in his life as a friend than not at all. So he thought then.

The Ackard household was very neat and preppy. Well-designed rooms met Kurt's approving eyes and he smirked.

"Are you this magnificent designer that put together these amazing rooms?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, actually I am. I broke my leg and missed out on going to a football camp in New York with Noel so my mom let me redecorate the whole house to my choosing." Sean stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Sean was actually telling the truth, Kurt would come to learn that Sean was a very honest person.

"Anyway, this English assignment. What was it again?"

"I have no idea, I thought you'd know."

"Ah. I'll call Aria. She might know." Kurt dialled Aria's number, given to him at lunchtime. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Kurt." She sounded flustered and not up to the task of holding up her end of a decent conversation.

"Aria, do you know the English assignment that we got in class?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Hang on, I'll just get my notebook, I wrote it down." Kurt heard hissing from the other end and Aria spoke again.

"We had to write a conversation between two of the characters from the novel if they were living in this day and age based on one of the important themes from it." Aria summarised well.

"Okay, thank you very much Aria!"

"No problem. Just listen next time, yeah?"

"Sure." Kurt frowned and hung up.

Sean glanced at him.

"She know it?"

"Yeah." Kurt explained the task to Sean and they sat themselves at the Ackard dining table, ready to work.

"So, I was thinking that we could do a conversation between—." Kurt began, put a pair of lips smashing against his own prevented him from concluding his sentence. Kurt leaned into Sean's embrace, entwining himself within the muscular boy's figure. Their hands were busy tangling in each other's hair and roaming their bodies, exploring ever little detail that was appropriate and accessible. Kurt squeezed Sean's bicep and moaned into his mouth. His arms were very big. The connection broke abruptly and the boys were left panting.

"Now _that_ was a kiss." Sean remarked.

"Was I better than Noel?" Kurt winked teasingly.

"You most certainly were. I reckon you'd like Noel. He's very easy-going and doesn't give a crap who people are, if he likes them he likes them. I'll have to introduce you tomorrow. Or how about right now?" Sean looked up and saw Noel peering through his window. Noel let himself in as best friends do and gave Sean a bromantic hug.

"Noel, this is Kurt. He's my…"

"Boyfriend." Kurt finished, grasping Sean's large hand, linking their fingers.

"Sean doesn't have siblings, so I'm going to be forced to give you to 'If You Hurt My Sean' speech to you when you get to two weeks in. But hey, I'm Noel Kahn."

"So I've heard." Kurt shook his outstretched hand politely and had a feeling they'd be good friends.

"Of course you've heard, I'm Rosewood famous."

"Your photograph being in the newspaper _once_ does not count as famous." Sean bantered.

"It wasn't once. It was twice. And yes it does. How many times has your photo been in the newspaper, Sean?" Noel countered smartly.

"None. I'm not a publicity freak, though."

"Neither am I. I just don't want people to miss out on a snapshot of the beauty that is Noel Kahn."

"I think a simple ego deflation is in order Noel, don't you?" Kurt grinned.

"Hey! But yes. Probably."

The three sat and had a decent conversation about everything, which including Kurt recounting his horrible past to two surprisingly supportive jocks. Well, they both got very angry and wanted directions to Karofsky's house. Kurt calmed them down by stating that he was safe. By the time the assignment was completed (Noel helped) it was seven thirty and Sean's parents were due home at any moment.

"Well, I'd better head off. It's been a long day." Noel announced, giving a mock yawn and stretching his arms dramatically.

"Would you mind giving me a ride? Emily brought me this morning and I rode with Sean back here before."

"I bet you did." Noel winked. "But sure. I'll see you later Sean!" Noel blew a kiss towards Sean who caught it theatrically.

"See you, buddy." Sean grabbed Kurt and leaned in for a second, yet just as mind-blowing, kiss of affection.

"Come on, Kurt." Noel hurried jokingly, nudging the two. They broke apart and Kurt followed Noel to his car.

The drive was short, as Kurt realised that Sean only lived fifteen minutes away from him. He and Noel chatted about school and general issues until they arrived at Kurt's apartment.

"Well, thank you so much for the ride, Noel. I really appreciate it."

"You'll be saying that to Sean, soon." Noel winked laughingly, his facial features lighting up. He was just glad that his best friend had found someone charismatic like Kurt.

"You're quite cheeky, aren't you? I like it. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Noel. Thanks again."

"That's my pleasure. Catch you later." Noel waved goodbye as Kurt walked into his apartment. On the coffee table was a handwritten note.

_The boys of Rosewood are dangerous, Kurt. Just as dangerous as the girls. No matter how old they are. Ask Aria about that one. –A_

Kurt frowned. He was too tired and dazed to even think about calling Aria, so he just headed straight for bed. He would shower in the morning. He tossed and turned all night, thinking of Sean and A and how his life was going to pan out with the involvement of both of them. They were completely unrelated, but important nonetheless.

Very, very important. Kurt would come to find out that his happiness is a choice. A choice he perhaps couldn't make…

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired so there'll probably be lots of mistakes. I'll edit it tomorrow, I think. I'm just SO TIRED but I thought I'd upload a chapter for you all! Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
